Crush
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: My first Peddie fanfiction. Based off of the song 'Crush' by David Archeleta. Hope you enjoy! Please read the AN at the top. Was originally 'FabianNina4eva4568'. Username change!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So just a few things I need to address:

1\. Anon. Reviewer: I am sick and tired of talking to you over stories and reviews! Please get an account and PM me directly, because I feel like this is making me seem like the bad guy. Please, just stop.

2\. I had another story all written out, and it was like 2,000 words and my laptop shut down and it got deleted. I may have cried, so don't judge. (JK!) This may seem like it was rushed, and I'm sorry, but I typed this when I was taking a break from studying. So that's why, I'm sorry!

3\. I created a forum so I can talk to you guys and tell ya when I'm updating. PM me for the link!

4\. And lastly, this is my first Peddie fanfiction, so please take it easy on me! Fabina will always be my number one ship, but I have really been enjoying Peddie lately! I plan to write one for each of my couples, so if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to see if I can make it work!

Shoutout to my Twitter RP bestie, ErraticBelle, who plays the Joy Mercer to my Patricia Williamson! I have so much fun RPing with you!

Also to the Eddie I've been RPing with, HeyImEddieM. I don't know if you see this, but if you do, yeah it's SereneEcstatic!

More shoutouts to DefinitionofaWriter, FABINALIVES (where are you?), fashionablyobsessed, pieface98 (I MISS YOU LIKE HELL! LOVE YOU!), EmmaLovesWriting, rachelisafallenangel, fabiannina4ever, houseofanubisfan2, Elossa, and especially my little cousin Caitlin (FabinaLoverCait on twitter) who has supported me all the way! I love you all!

You can add me on twitter: KathrynsFanfics, or my Patricia one above.

My website/blog is kathrynsfanfictions. weebly. com

Please Read and Review!

* * *

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside it was a rush_  
_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way about me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

-Crush by David Archeleta. This story is based off of this song. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Yacker!" Eddie Miller-Sweet yelled chasing after Patricia. She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but turned around all the same.

"Yeah, Kreuger?" She responded, obviously annoyed. Eddie looked shocked and raised his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"What do you think?" She asked, softer then before. "I'm sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night." Eddie nodded.

"It's okay. Let me guess, English homework?" Patricia nodded, groaning.

"Yup, I finally finished that script. I'm not like Nina, I'm not good at writing!" Eddie turned her around and put an arm over her shoulders as they started walking down the hallway.

"Patricia, I've read some of your stories, remember? You're amazing at writing." At this, Patricia rolled her eyes. "It's true. That story about the cop was fantastic. It really intrigued me."

"Thanks." Patricia muttered, keeping her head down.

"No problem, Yacker."

"Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?" Eddie asked as his phone beeped.

"I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Trixie!" Joy shouted, interrupting the two.

"Yeah?" Patricia asked, very annoyed.

"I need you now!" Joy said, pulling her away from Eddie. Eddie sighed, and put some headphones in his ears, walking out of the school doors.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! At the beginning of each chapter, I'm going to put some lyrics at the top of the page, and they will be important for that chapter.

Anyway, Read and Review!

Love, Kathryn. x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm updating! YAY! I promise I'm trying. Please bear with me.

Author's note: I hate doing this you guys.

1\. Guest Reviewer: I am sick of this. I can't block you, but I can delete your reviews. You may not realize it, but when you review, most of the time, they make me feel down. Please stop. You haven't said anything nice about any of my stories, so either say something nice or give constructive critisism. If you have a problem with me, PM me, so it's just between you and me. Okay? I'm not asking again.

2\. If you realized that I put, 'E. Sweet' instead of 'Eddie M.', I apologize. It was a mistake made by me, and it is now fixed.

3\. Would you guys mind showing this to people who like Peddie? I would like more reviews. (Not trying to be a bitch or anything, I promise!)

4\. A Stolen Life Fans! Vote on the poll on my profile so I can update that sooner!

April243: Thanks for liking it and the review. They're not dating, but they are realizing their feelings for each other! They'll probably get together at the end of the

houseofanubisfan2: You're welcome! Thanks for sticking by me!

Read and Review?

* * *

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

* * *

Patricia was sitting on her bed, staring at her computer. The article read, "How to tell a guy you like him". She sighed; she never though that she'd be in this position. She tried to tell him yesterday in school, but Joy pulled her away. A knock at her door made her shut her laptop quickly and grabbed her phone.

"What?" Fabian popped his head in the door.

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Patricia shrugged, and motioned for him to come in, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it?" Fabian took a deep breath, and asked,

"What do you think about Eddie?" As soon as Patricia heard his name, her face softened for a minute, but quickly returned to her cold stare.

"Why?"

"Because, you're face just softened when I said his name." Fabian pointed out, making Patricia look away from him. "I won't tell him, I'm just curious. We've known each for what, 8 years? I've never seen you act like this.." He trailed off. It was true, they were neighbors, Patricia has known Fabian longer then she's known Joy, and that was saying something. She sighed before answering.

"I might like him a little." Fabian smiled lightly, before it melted into worry.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've never had to do this before, I don't know what to say."

"Just tell the truth." Fabian shrugged. "I promise, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, because it was so easy for you to tell Nina how you feel." Fabian rolled his eyes.

"You get used to it." He muttered. He got up and headed toward the door.

"Fabian?" Patricia asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?" She sighed, before responding.

"Do you know how he feels about me?" Fabian smirked and left, but it gave Patricia the answer she needed.

* * *

Pretty good update if you ask me. Next chapter will be about how Eddie feels, so stay tuned! I'll try to update again before the week it out!

~Kathryn~

x


	3. Chapter 3

Morning or evening dear reviewers (or friends, whichever you prefer!)

Yes, I know, I was supposed to update earlier, but I was sick last week, and again this week, I had 4 tests this week, and I had 2 papers and a huge project due this past week. It's been really hard to update, so I really apologize! I'm still a little sick, I was really sick yesterday; I was going to update, but I wanted to finish reading the book I'd been reading, and finish watching HOA season 3. (Which I did finish, yay for me!)

Anyway, I have a lot of ideas, hopefully from paper to computer soon! I also found many other songs for Peddie, which was exciting. Hopefully, if everything goes my way, I'll have a new series of one-shots up this afternoon/evening.

Just a random A/N: Have you guys heard of Victoria Duffield, Burkely Duffield's little sister? Well, she's a singer and she's amazing! I have lots of fave songs from her including, Feel, Shut up and Dance, Paper Planes (Her new song), and We're Taking Over. I seriously recommend her!

LoveCameDown: Thank you so much for the review! You're stories are amazing!

houseofanubisfan2: Thanks so much! As for right now, I am continuing, but it might change. We'll see.

ChiBaby12345: Thank you! And, YES SO MUCH! She's so great, funny, smart, and just plain awesome! You're stories rock, BTW! ;)

* * *

_Do you ever think, w__hen you're all alone  
__All that we could be?  
__Where this thing could go?  
__Am I crazy or falling in love?  
__Is it real or just another crush?  
__Do you catch a breath, w__hen I look at you?  
__Are you holding back, l__ike the way you do?  
__'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
__But I know this crush ain't going away  
__Going away_

* * *

Eddie was in his room, listening to music, his headphones were cranked up to high, so he didn't hear when someone knocked on the door. There was another knock, before a sigh, and then Nina opened the door, rolling her eyes to see that he couldn't hear her. She walked over to his bed and tapped his shoulder, making him jump violently before glaring at her.

"What the hell?"

"This is why you at least leave a note on the door." Nina smiled, looking at her cousin (they just found that out a few weeks ago, and they both took it pretty well.) and rolling her eyes again.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Nina said, a little too innocently.

"About what? What did Fabian do to you?" Eddie asked, glaring at Fabian's bed. Eddie was the Osriain, so he was already protective of Nina, but after he found out that the two of them were related he became even more protective, and he has threatened to hurt Fabian many times.

"Nothing! Calm down." Nina responded. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about you and Patricia."

"What about me and Yacker?" Eddie asked, referring to her old nickname. Nina rolled her eyes. "You do that a lot when I talk."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Nina said, sarcastically. "I'm serious. Just tell her how you feel."

"I would, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Eddie replied, obviously worried about it. Nina's phone beeped, and she looked at the text, which said, _Patricia likes Eddie._

"You never know unless you tell her." Nina said with a smirk on her face, which Eddie picked up on.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing." Nina said innocently.

"Who texted you?"

"Fabian." It wasn't a lie.

"About what?"

"A date." That was a lie.

"When?"

"Tonight." Eddie studied her face and sighed a few minutes later.

"Just, be protected, kid." Nina smacked his arm.

"Idiot." She left after that, leaving her cousin smirking to himself before picking up his phone and typing out,

_Hey Yacker. Can we talk?_

* * *

And SCENE! Not bad, not bad, Kathryn.

A little Fabina wasn't bad, right? Oh Eddie...

QOTD: What is your favorite childhood song at the moment.

AOTD: You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins from Tarzan!

I want to know your answers!

So, I hope my new one-shot series will start later, so look out for that.

Could I get at least 4 reviews this chapter? Pwetty Please?

Have a good day!

~Kathryn~

x.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear Readers!

I know, it's been FOREVER, but I had to take care of Lewis. He is doing better, btw. :)

Anyway, here's an update!

Hope you guys are having a good day!

OH, and I am LOVING Ed Sheeran's new album! OHMIGOD! What about you guys?

Anyway, I don't own anything, we should know this, and please Read, Review, and Share!

* * *

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make  
This into something that'll last  
Last forever, forever

* * *

Patricia's phone bleeped, making her look down from typing her paper. Eddie.

_Hey Yacker, can we talk?_

Patricia stared at it for a minute, before jumping as it bleeped again.

_Yacker? I know you're there, I know you read my text._

Patricia, mentally cursing herself, sent him a text back.

_Sure. Where?_

The text wasn't even sent for two minutes before there was a knock on her door. She sighed, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey."

"Hey." Eddie responded. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Patricia said, looking down and hating herself. She moved over, leaving him room to come in and he sat down on Joy's bed.

"Listen, we need to talk." He said, looking anywhere but at her.

"You mentioned that." Patricia muttered. "About what?"

"Us." Eddie replied, making Patricia stop in her tracks.

"What about us? There is no us." Patricia responded, coldly and defensive. Eddie sighed.

"But there could be. Patricia, seriously. I feel something here, and I've never felt like this before. Don't you feel it too?" He said, as he got up and walked towards her. "I don't know what this feeling is, but it's more then a crush. Don't you ever just sit around and think about me? Because I do. I like you, Yacker. Deep down, I think- no, I know you have feelings for me too. I'm lowering my force field, now all you have to do is lower yours."

Patricia stood there, frozen. He likes her? For how long? Everything he asked her was true, of course, but there is no way she'd ever admit it to him.

"Yacker? Please say something..." Eddie said, worried.

"Um- Listen Weasel; whatever you feel is weird. And you're weird. Okay?" Eddie's face sank into disappointment.

"Fine. Force field back up." He said as he walked out of the room. Patricia groaned and fell backwards on her bed in dispair.

* * *

I know, I know. Please don't kill me?

REPLIES!

n- thank you so much! Glad you like it!  
Guest- thank you!  
houseofanubisfan2- thank you! I love your reviews, they put a smile on my face, when you respond to almost every chapter, every story without fail!  
lovecamedown- thank you for the review! I'll try to make them longer, hopefully soon! Hope you enjoyed! 

QOTD: Fave song?

AOTD: ED SHEERAN'S ALBUM! I LOVE ALL THE SONGS, THERE IS NO FAVE RIGHT NOW! 

Love, Kathryn

x.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who? It's Kathryn! (a.k.a. originally FabianNina4eva4568)

HELLO! Merry late Christmas! Hope it was a great one! I am rewatching HOA with my mom, boyfriend, and cousin at the moment- so if anything is misspelled, that is why.

This is the late chapter of 'Crush' and I'm happy and disappointed at the same time. I love this story and you guys are amazing- but I still need to finish off so many other stories or delete them, because I never finish them. It's ridiculous.

Also, I changed my username! I've had my old one for like 2 years, and it was time for a change.

Thanks to those who have stuck with me and this story since I posted it. I hope to post a new one soon!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

_Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_

_All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_

_You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)_

_So mesmerized (mesmerized)_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_

_When you're all alone (all alone)_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go (go)_

_Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

_Do you catch a breath,_

_When I look at you,_

_Are you holding back,_

_Like the way I do,_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

_(when you're all alone_

_All that we could be,_

_Where this thing could go)_

_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

* * *

It took a few minutes, but Patricia finally got up and followed his footsteps.

"Eddie, wait!" She called, making him stop in his tracks at the bottom of the staircase.

"What?" He asked turning around. "Here to tell me that I'm stupid and that people who have feelings are stupid? Because if you are, I don't want to hear-" He was cut off by an eyeroll and Patricia's lips crushing against his. She took over by wrapping her arms around his neck, his wrapping around his waist. She only pulled away when she absolutely needed air, looking into his eyes. He looked back.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "It's just, I've never had anyone feel this way about me, and I've never felt this way about anyone before. I didn't know how to tell you." He moved a piece of hair from her face.

"It doesn't matter." He muttered back. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay." She said, still looking into his eyes.

"Hey, wanna go do something?" Eddie asked, uncomfortably.

"Sure. What?"

"Movie?" He asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

* * *

_*10 years later*_

"You're a dork." Patricia said to her husband, her children following them.

"Sorry I was trying to teach my son the art of making a hoagie." He said, hands in surrender, as if he thought there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

"And now I have to clean the kitchen because you and Mason made a mess."

"I sowwy Mommy." Mason said, his eyes huge. Patricia looked down at him, as his younger sister, Maddy called from upstairs, "Mommy, Mia's crying!" Patricia kissed Masons' forehead, saying "It's daddy's fault, not yours." And then ran upstairs to get the 4-month-old.

It took a while to get Mia calmed down, but when she stopped crying, Patricia placed her on her hip, walking back downstairs. When she got downstairs, Eddie covered her eyes. "Trust me." He said, walking her as he made faces at Mia. The baby girl giggled at her daddy as Eddie lead Patricia into the now clean kitchen, removing his hands. Patricia gasped.

"You cleaned!" Eddie looked offended.

"I clean quite a bit around here." Patricia rolled her eyes, kissing Eddie quickly before handing him Mia and chasing Mason down the hall. Eddie looked over at Mia with a smile.

"I think I'll clean more often." He said, giving the baby a kiss on the cheek and then running after Patricia when he heard Mason scream with delight as Patricia tickled him.

* * *

Good ending? I think so. Also, I have no idea how all their kids names ended up starting with the letter 'M', so no comment.

Reply time!:

CusCus81- I know. She's stubborn. But hey, it pays off right?

lovecamedown- Thank you so much! I love your stories! They're to die for!

houseofanubisfan2- You're so welcome! And thank you!

Always34682- There's so much to say on this subject. I totally agree with you- Peddie fights are the best! They're my OTP, and yet when they fight, I just die a little inside. To be honest, I read your comment and started laughing because I totally agreed with what you said. Lewis, my boyfriend, just looked at me with the oddest expression ever. It was great. I'm so glad you like the story!

Everyone who ever reviewed: Thank you. It's the reviews that keep me going. I'm so sad to end this, but it had to happen.

I love you all!

Kathryn

x


End file.
